On another love
by Mr.BlackCrow
Summary: Fic Captain Swan. Basado en lo que sería la continuación del final de la segunda temporada de OUAT. ¿No creeríais que las cosas entre Garfio y Emma iban a quedar así, verdad?
1. Prólogo

___N/A: Bueno, esto iba a ser un OneShoot, y ha acabado convirtiéndose en el Prólogo de una entrega por capítulos, cosas que pasan. Advierto, la historia se va a centrar en el Captain Swan, aunque no por eso va a ser coser y cantar, lo fácil no me va. La situación inicial sería tras el final de la segunda temporada de OUAT, en Neverland. No digo más, que os estropeo la lectura, disfrutadlo y comentad._

_Disclaimer**:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon A Time y no me pertenecen. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, es puro entretenimiento._

* * *

**On another love.**

El Jolly Roger surcaba las ennegrecidas aguas del reino de Nunca Jamás, con la parsimonia del navío que ya conocía aquel terreno mejor que cualquier otro. La noche cayó como remedio a un día excesivamente largo. La convivencia de todos en aquel espacio reducido y limitado, era cada día más complicada, pero no les quedaba otra. El capitán trataba de hacerse a la idea por enésima vez, mientras manejaba el timón aunque ni siquiera le hiciera falta marcar un rumbo determinado en medio de aquel mar que parecía no tener fin. Necesitaba distraerse, y navegar siempre fue uno de sus remedios para el insomnio y los quebraderos de cabeza.

Lo que más le jodía de todo el asunto, es que siendo él quién les dio finalmente la oportunidad de ir a Nunca Jamás, y para colmo, les proporcionó su navío, era el más excluido de aquel grupito tan variopinto. Por eso prefería trabajar solo. Desagradecidos todos. Le hizo una mueca a la nada, crispando el puño sobre el timón, el cual soltó antes de hacerlo virar y tirar a todo el mundo de sus camas allí abajo. Sonrió ante la idea, sopesando seriamente el hacerlo. Quizá alguno se abriera la cabeza de golpe…

Y entonces la vio.

La rubia que protagonizaba sus pensamientos más de lo que él hubiera deseado, salió a cubierta, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y deteniendo sus ojos azules en él al percatarse de su presencia. Sin saber bien porque, se quedó ahí pasmado, mirándola, hasta que ella tomó la decisión de ir hacia él, subiendo al castillo de proa.

— ¿Insomnio o desconfianza? —Apuntó, dejando claro que no eran horas para andar por ahí.

— Un poco de ambas. —Alegó el pirata, encogiendo los hombros con despreocupación. — ¿Y tú, Swan? ¿Insomnio o desconfianza? —La asaltó con su misma pregunta, dedicándole una sonrisita.

— Preocupaciones… Eso que tenemos los adultos responsables. —Puso una de sus miradas acusadoras marca de la casa, provocando que él rodara los ojos en respuesta, restándole toda importancia a su acusación.

— Así no vas a conseguir mis favores… Tendrías que ser más buena conmigo. —Soltó una carcajada cuando la rubia lo fusiló con la mirada. Desde luego, si las miradas matasen, ella ya lo tendría muerto y enterrado.

— Eres imposible… —Murmuró, desviando la mirada con aire contrariado, desconcertando a su compañero de charla nocturna. Sentía esos malditos ojos azules clavados en ella, estudiándola con detenimiento, aunque bueno, quizá solo estuviera comiéndosela con la mirada… Sí, eso era más propio de él. Carraspeó, enfrentándose directamente a la mirada del pirata, quién ni hizo el esfuerzo de ocultar su escrutinio.

— Y aun así, siempre acabas buscándome… —Dijo al fin, usando un tono bajo y ronco, rematándolo con una media sonrisa que la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, aunque no dejara que se notase.

— Yo no te busco. —Espetó a la defensiva, inspirando profundamente para erguirse en su pose de mujer imponente. — Eres tú el que me busca a mí. —Replicó, siendo ella esta vez quién sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Ah, sí? No soy yo el que ha venido justo aquí, para tener una charla a horas poco aconsejables… —Dio un paso hacia ella, invadiendo descaradamente su espacio personal, aunque para su sorpresa, ella no hizo amago de apartarse. Iniciaron un duelo de miradas que solo era el preludio de lo que, de seguro, sería una batalla de caracteres. Otra vez… — Aprecio tu compañía nocturna, pero yo aprovecharía la noche en labores más… Interesantes, que una charla sin sentido. —Se relamió los labios, buscando provocarla con todo el descaro del mundo.

Emma apretó los labios, decidiéndose entre darle una bofetada y luego insultarlo o insultarlo y luego darle la bofetada, cuando se sorprendió a si misma recorriendo las facciones de aquel vil pirata como una mujerzuela encandilada cualquiera. ¡Ah, no! No iba a ceder a sus encantos. Se lo prometió desde el primer día.

— ¿Por qué tienes que estropearlo todo siempre, intentando seducirme? No soy una cualquiera, Garfio. Ahórratelo, no te va a funcionar. —Le reprochó, al fin, tras una pausa que hubiese deseado fuera más corta. Él frunció el ceño, enarcando una ceja como si no acabara de comprender las palabras de la rubia.

— ¿Estropear, el qué? No sabía que hubiera algo que estropear. —Se defendió, mostrándose ligeramente molesto ante esa acusación tan abierta por su parte. No es que se ofendiera porque ella no tuviera razón, sí, llevaba intentando seducirla desde que la vio por primera vez, pero una cosa era hacerlo y otra admitirlo.

— Pues… Nuestra rel… Amistad. Posible, amistad. —Titubeó ella, tratando de aclararse las ideas conforme hablaba. — Nos entendemos muy bien, y en lugar de tomar ventaja de ello para forjar una alianza, lo estropeas pasándote de listo. Para ser un libro abierto, no sabes muy bien cómo manejarte conmigo. —Añadió lo último con algo de rencor por sus palabras de hacía tiempo.

— Y eres un libro abierto… —Se apresuró a replicar él, aprovechando la cercanía para admirarla con mayor detalle. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente guapa e interesante? No se lo estaba poniendo fácil la dichosa Salvadora. — Si repudiaras tanto mi comportamiento, no vendrías a hablar conmigo, me evitarías… Así que, asumo que no te molesta, sino que te frustra el querer corresponder, pero verte vetada por tus ideales, y en resumen, por el bando en el que te tocó nacer. Debe de ser frustrante querer hacer algo y no poder, por culpa de un puñado de normas que algún idiota impuso vete a saber cuándo…

En esa ocasión, Emma no tuvo ni que pensarlo. Alzó la diestra para soltarle una bofetada en plena mejilla al pirata, y no porque no tuviera razón, sino porque odiaba que la tuviera. Apretó los labios, deseando mandarlo al infierno y soltarle una sarta de insultos que una señorita no debería ni conocer. Para colmo, el muy condenado se echó a reír con el triunfo impregnado en aquella socarrona risita entre dientes.

— He acertado de lleno. ¿Verdad? —Susurró, agarrándole la mano por la muñeca cuando ella la alzó de nuevo, dispuesta a dejarle la mejilla contraria marcada, por compensar el enrojecimiento de la otra.

Tiró de su muñeca, pegándola a su cuerpo sin reparo alguno, haciendo que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran por la repentina cercanía de sus rostros. Y antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra, selló su boca con un fiero beso. Pasó por alto cualquier consideración o comportamiento caballeroso, presionando sus labios hasta conseguir que los entreabriera y así, poder asaltar su boca con la lengua.

Lejos de quedarse quieta sin más, ella le golpeó el pecho con la mano libre repetidas veces, removiéndose para intentar zafarse de su agarre, sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo, sentir la pasión con que obraba, sumados al calor de su cuerpo y la humedad de su lengua, le nublaron el poco juicio que le quedaba en pie. Dejó de golpearlo para agarrarse a la solapa de su camisa en un momento de debilidad, correspondiendo al beso al entrelazar su lengua con la ajena.

Durante largos segundos, estuvieron devorándose, liberando al fin aquella maldita tensión sexual que parecía desquiciarlos de tanto en tanto. En lugar de escucharse los típicos gritos de sus discusiones, solo podían oír sus respiraciones aceleradas y el choque de las olas contra el casco del barco. Y así fue, hasta que deshicieron el beso por la falta de aire y Emma soltó la camisa del capitán, propiciándole otra sonora bofetada. Él ladeó el rostro por el golpe, empapándose de una paciencia de la que carecía, antes de mirarla de nuevo, aún sin soltar su muñeca.

— Vale… Vas a tener que dejar de pegarme… —Advirtió, con la voz algo entrecortada por lo acelerado de su respiración.

— ¿O qué? —Lo desafió ella, relamiéndose los labios en un gesto involuntario que solo le hizo desear más al catar el sabor de él aún impregnado en estos.

— O tendré que volver a besarte… O a atarte las manos. —Rozó sus labios entreabiertos contra los de ella, jadeando contra su boca, deseoso de cumplir sus amenazas cuanto antes.

— Eso me suena a excusa desesperada… —Murmuró ella, entrecerrando la mirada ante el constante roce de sus labios, moviendo los propios contra los de él sin poder evitarlo.

— No necesito excusas… —Sentenció, volviendo a tomar su boca como si le perteneciera ahora que ya la había conquistado una vez. De nuevo, se dejó llevar por ese irrefrenable deseo que había contenido ya demasiado tiempo, besándola como si su vida dependiera de cuan bien lo hiciera y cuanto interés mostrara, siendo correspondido de la misma forma, por una más que satisfecha, aunque contrariada, Salvadora.

Ya no había forma humana de negarlo, había algo entre ellos, algo tan fuerte que era cuestión de tiempo que la bomba estallara… Solo hizo falta una chispa.

* * *

N/A: Sí, lo sé, ahora mismo me odiáis porque ha sido corto y el final os ha dejado con las ganas, pero tranquilos todos, que no es el final. Acepto comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y lo que os plazca, estoy a solo un review de distancia.


	2. Capítulo 1

_N/A: Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo del fic. Ahora sí, este ya es algo más larguito, para que os entretengáis y os perdáis en mis idas de cabeza. Advierto que este es algo más fuertecillo que el anterior, pero ahí lo dejo._

_Disclaimer**:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon A Time y no me pertenecen. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, es puro entretenimiento._

* * *

**On Another Love: Capítulo 1.**

Los días parecían alargarse de forma tortuosa. Apenas llevaban un par de ellos navegando las aguas de Nunca Jamás, y parecía que llevaban confinados en el barco semanas o meses… Una cosa era prometer tregua y otra, muy distinta, que todas las partes llegaran a cumplirla. Nadie estaba cómodo, todos deseaban encontrar a Henry, enfrentándose a quién fuera por el camino, y regresar a Storybrooke cuanto antes. Pero casi parecía que el destino se burlaba de ellos, obligándoles a soportarse quisieran o no. Claro está, que más de uno empezaba a trazar planes de emergencia, por si las cosas se torcían un poco…

Consciente de aquella situación, el capitán Garfio tuvo la brillante idea de ir directo hacia tierra firme, buscando un lugar seguro donde atracar el barco. En una de las zonas menos conocidas de la isla, la cual obviamente él conocía a la perfección, echó el ancla, lanzando los botes a la mar para alcanzar las aparentemente desiertas playas.

Obviamente, la desconfianza seguía latente, y se llevó más de una mirada de recelo una vez estuvieron en tierra, aunque era evidente que el ambiente se relajó cuando todos tuvieron la oportunidad de recuperar su espacio personal.

— ¿Estás seguro que este es un buen lugar, Garfio? —Espetó Regina, observando los alrededores con una mueca en el rostro.

— Al cien por cien. —Pasó de largo al grupo, con toda la socarronería del mundo. — Me conozco este reino como la palma de mi mano. —Apuntó, dedicándole una sonrisa irónica a Rumpelstiltskin. Quién ignoró al pirata adrede, antes de atizarle con el bastón en la cabeza o ir a cortarle la mano que le quedaba.

El paraje era sombrío, aunque no dejaba de ser digno de admirar. A pesar de la ligera niebla que rodeaba toda la zona, las aguas eran cristalinas y la arena de la playa tan fina, que se colaba hasta entre las costuras de los zapatos. Y a escasos metros, se alzaba un frondoso bosque, aunque más que un bosque, se le podría llamar selva. Terreno peligroso para cualquier forastero.

Tras organizarse, o más bien, después de que el capitán organizara las cosas aprovechando su ventaja estratégica, se dividieron en parejas para ir a explorar. Y cuando Emma quiso darse cuenta, se había quedado a solas con Garfio, sin saber siquiera como.

— Vamos, Swan, nos ha tocado quedarnos aquí. —Aclaró él, aunque con una sonrisita asomando a sus labios, que dejaba claro que eso del "nos ha tocado" no era del todo cierto.

— ¿Nos ha tocado? Me huelo que has hecho alguna de las tuyas… —Replicó ella, siguiéndolo cuando él echó a andar, directo hacia la linde del bosque. No dejaba de estar en un lugar desconocido, así que no pensaba perderlo de vista ni por asomo. Como era de esperar, Garfio ni siquiera lo negó, tan solo la miró de soslayo mientras reía entre dientes confirmándole sus sospechas.

— Vamos a recoger algo de leña y regresaremos a la playa. Dentro de poco anochecerá y necesitaremos un buen fuego, además, con suerte advertiremos a los niños perdidos, que parecen estar jugando al escondite con nosotros… —Farfulló lo último de mala gana.

Recogieron una buena cantidad de ramas secas, además de algo de fruta, que nunca estaba de más cargar provisiones extra. Tal como el pirata predijo, el anochecer se les echó encima antes de lo previsto. Se instalaron junto a un conjunto de rocas que los resguardaba del aire e hicieron una buena fogata, que también ayudaría a los demás a dar con ellos a su regreso de la exploración del terreno.

Emma tomó asiento frente al fuego, observando a Garfio con curiosidad. A primera vista parecería un hombre despreocupado, pero estaba claro que su barco, era una clara preocupación, ya que estaba a pie de orilla con el catalejo en su diestra, escrutando el horizonte para asegurarse de que el Jolly Roger seguía donde debía. Sonrió algo divertida, negando con la cabeza. Una vez dado por satisfecho, él se unió a ella frente a la fogata, sentándose justo a su lado.

— ¿Se ha llevado alguien el barco? —Comentó la rubia con mofa, aún con la sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

— De ser así, no estaría tan tranquilo… Y te recuerdo que si me quedo sin transporte, vosotros también. —Apuntó lo último, mientras sacaba del interior de la casaca su inseparable petaca, llena de ron, obviamente.

— Vamos… Dime como te las has ingeniado para deshacerte de mis padres, Regina y Gold. —Preguntó al fin, muerta de la curiosidad. Dudaba que alguno de ellos se fiara de él como para dejarlo ahí, donde podría coger el barco y desaparecer sin dejar rastro, dejándolos tirados.

— Tienes una pésima imagen de mí… Me tienes por un liante embaucador… —Chascó la lengua, dando un corto sorbo al contenido de la petaca, sonriendo después. — Les he convencido exhaustivamente de que debían ir ellos a explorar… Los principitos han vivido siempre en un bosque y saben manejarse por ese terreno, y Regina y Rumpelstiltskin tienen magia para protegerse… Aunque no lo creas, todos tenemos más ego del que parece, y cuando te dicen que eres la mejor opción para algo… Vas de cabeza. —Alzó los hombros, sonriendo satisfecho.

— Y… ¿Te has entretenido en engañarles, únicamente para quedarte a solas conmigo? —Susurró ella, bastante sorprendida porque hubiese dejado él a un lado su orgullo de máximo conocedor de Nunca Jamás, solo para hacerle compañía.

— Sí. —Concluyó él, jugueteando con la petaca entre los dedos, inclinándola hacia ella para ofrecérsela. La rubia se la quedó mirando un instante, antes de decidirse a tomarla y darle un corto sorbo al ron, que sin duda, era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese podido probar.

— Dios santo. —Tosió, haciendo una mueca al devolverle la petaca, causando el divertimento del pirata que estalló en una sonora carcajada. — ¿Cómo puedes beber eso y seguir en pie?

— Años de práctica. Hace falta un licor fuerte al que no se acerquen ni las ratas para poder meterlo en un barco durante meses… —Se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

De repente, el silencio sobrevino entre ambos, dejándolos en medio de una tranquila y apacible escena, cómodamente sentados frente al fuego en una playa desierta, ya casi entrada la noche. La brisa traía consigo el aroma del mar, al igual que el frío de este, haciendo estremecer a la rubia que se encogió ligeramente, frotándose los brazos. Y al momento, tuvo sobre sus hombros la casaca de Garfio, quién se la quitó, para cubrirla a ella. Se refugió en esta inconscientemente, agarrándola de ambos costados evitando que no cayera a la arena. Conservaba el calor del cuerpo de su dueño, al igual que su varonil aroma, entremezclado con el del cuero viejo.

— No hacía falta… —Murmuró Emma, mirando a su acompañante de reojo con algo de timidez. No quería ponerse en plan damisela desvalida, ella nunca fue de esas, sino de las que disparan antes de preguntar. Pero últimamente estaba tan sobrepuesta por los acontecimientos que deseaba bajar la guardia por unos minutos. ¿Eso podía concedérselo, no?

— Ya, ya… Sé que eres autosuficiente y no te va eso de que te cuiden… Pero no nos ve nadie, relájate… —La miró directamente a los ojos, dejando caer sus últimas palabras como la enorme indirecta que eran.

De nuevo, el silencio se hizo dueño y señor de la situación, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente, esperando que el otro diera algún paso en esa extraña simbiosis que habían impuesto desde aquella noche en que se dejaron llevar. Ninguno comentó nada al respecto después de que Emma se armara de valor y dejara a un desconcertado capitán en la cubierta de su barco tras haberse desquitado ambos con un par de besos que ya venían necesitando. Y parecía que ya era hora de hablar del tema.

— Lo de la otra noche… —Empezó él, tratando de hondar en el asunto de una maldita vez, antes de volverse loco con ese silencio. Pero no pudo proseguir, cuando ella apartó la mirada, y decidió interrumpirlo.

— No debió pasar. —Añadió, apresuradamente. — Tú y yo… No puede ser… —Habló con el tono más firme que pudo, evitando mirar al hombre que la observaba como si acabara de soltar la mayor barbaridad del mundo. No era, ni de lejos, consciente del daño que infligían en él aquellas palabras.

— Ya veo… ¿Es porque sigues enamorada de Baelfire o simplemente porque un pirata no es suficiente para ti? —Espetó, sonando más dolido de lo que hubiese querido. — Joder, Swan. —Mascullo entre dientes, levantándose de mala gana.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde iba a meterse ahora, pero prefería no andar cerca de la mujer que acababa de pisotearlo como si tal cosa. Se dirigió hacia la orilla de la playa, con paso firme y decidido, provocando el temor en la Salvadora, que se puso en pie de inmediato, dejando caer la casaca al suelo al salir tras él.

— Killian, espera. —Por primera vez, usó su verdadero nombre y no su apodo, sorprendiendo al pirata de tal manera que este se detuvo en seco, dándole la oportunidad de alcanzarlo y sujetarlo del brazo, asegurándose de que no volvería a perderlo de vista. – No quería decir nada de eso… Lo siento, yo… No estoy hecha para estos temas, y no es un buen momento para complicar mi vida más de lo que ya está…

— No lo estás arreglando… —Murmuró por lo bajo, mirándola de reojo, aunque sin hacer ademán de soltarse de su agarre. – Si solo soy una complicación, mejor que me dejes marchar y volvamos al punto donde estábamos.

— Eres idiota. Eso eres… —Replicó la rubia, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. — Y sí, por mucho que me pese, eres una complicación… Mi vida es un caos, necesito algo que me dé estabilidad, no que me de otro empujón para ir a la deriva… ¿Lo entiendes? Sé que sí, aunque me vayas a decir que no…

— Tampoco es que tú me hagas a mí la vida más sencilla… Pero, a pesar de lo que nos parecemos, si hay algo que nos diferencie es eso… Tú siempre estás pensando en las consecuencias negativas de tus actos y elecciones. No puedes vivir así, acabarás amargada. Deja de hacer lo debido, y haz lo que desees… —Lo soltó todo, sin más, mirándola a los ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó en un murmuro, perdiéndose en el mar que eran sus ojos azules.

— A ti. —Confesó, en un tono bajo y suave, pegándose a su cuerpo, aprovechando que ella seguía aferrada a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— No voy a ser tu lío de una noche… He madurado, algo que deb… —Antes de que Emma acabara la frase, los labios de Garfio la callaron como mejor sabía hacer, besándola.

Esta vez, no hubo forcejeo ni intentos de separarse por parte de ninguno, se rindieron sin más. Ella le abrió la boca, dando paso a su cálida y húmeda lengua para que la hiciera sentir justo como aquella noche. Él, por su parte, se amoldó a su ritmo, dejando la brusquedad a un lado para ser algo más delicado, aunque destilando una posesión inconfundible en cada movimiento de su boca contra la ajena. Emma soltó el brazo del pirata, ascendiendo ambas manos por sus hombros hasta rozar su cuello, para luego bajarlas y posarlas sobre su pecho, aprovechando la abertura de su camisa para tocar directamente su piel, tal como había deseado tantas veces.

Lejos de quedarse quieto, él busco su piel también, deseando sentirla bajo la yema de sus dedos. Le alzó la camiseta y la chaqueta, colando la mano bajo esta para acariciar su espalda con suma lentitud, memorizando cada trazo de su cuerpo allá donde alcanzaba a tocarlo. Trazó la línea de su cintura con el garfio, provocándole un escalofrío cuando el frío metal de este entró en contacto con su piel.

— Volvamos junto al fuego… —Murmuró él, entre los movimientos de sus labios, obteniendo como respuesta un simple movimiento de cabeza.

A trompicones, mientras se devoraban el uno al otro con necesidad, y sin embargo, sin prisa, llegaron de nuevo al cálido amparo de la fogata, ante lo que Emma emitió un suave suspiro. Garfio se dejó caer sobre la arena, quedando sentado de mala manera, arrastrándola a ella consigo mismo, para dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, encajada contra su cuerpo de una forma más que perfecta.

Deshicieron el beso, y a él le faltó tiempo para abalanzarse con la boca contra su cuello, recorriéndolo a húmedos besos de arriba abajo, asomando la punta de la lengua para trazar las finas líneas de este caza vez que alcanzaba un punto interesante, como el hueco con su hombro. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando sin contenciones, dejando que sus dedos actuaran por cuenta propia, desabrochándole del todo la camisa. Recorrió todo su torso con ambas manos, palpando cada músculo, jugueteando con los dedos sobre el vello de su pecho y con sus collares. Las respiraciones agitadas dieron paso a los jadeos, que escapaban tanto de la boca de uno, como del otro.

Cuando el pirata alzó la cadera, frotando su creciente erección contra la rubia, ésta hundió suavemente las uñas en uno de sus pectorales, moviéndose contra él para devolverle la jugada de provocación, arrancándole un gruñido gutural que la hizo sonreír satisfecha. Harto de la espera, se deshizo de su chaqueta y su camiseta, dejando caer ambas sobre la arena, admirando la perfección de su cuerpo semidesnudo, deseoso de pasar la lengua por todos los recovecos de este. Retomó su camino de besos, ahora por su escote, trazando el contorno de sus pechos contra el sujetador con la lengua, dejando que su mano volara libre por su vientre, hasta dar con el cierre de sus tejanos.

Quería hacérselo justo ahí, en medio de la playa, junto a su hoguera y sin más preámbulos. Y ella deseaba justo lo mismo, declarándoselo con cada movimiento que correspondía a los de él, dándole exactamente lo que deseaba para seguir dejándose llevar.

Ella le quitó la camisa, buscando un poco de igualdad de condiciones, y él aprovechó el gesto para enganchar el centro de su sujetador con el garfio, tirando suavemente de este hacia abajo, hasta liberar sus pechos, y mantuvo bien agarrada a aquella dichosa prenda de ropa, teniéndola a su merced, al fin.

— Killian… —Jadeó ella, subiendo una mano para hundirla en su pelo negro, revolviéndoselo más de lo que ya estaba.

— Me encanta como dices mi nombre… —Murmuró él, rozando uno de sus pechos con los labios entreabiertos, dejándole notar su respiración acelerada directamente.

Tras otro sutil roce, finalmente cubrió su pecho con la boca, lamiéndolo lentamente en toda su extensión, haciéndola responder con un suave gemido y el repetitivo movimiento de sus caderas contra el duro bulto que sus pantalones guardaban a presión. Se tomaron unos largos minutos en aquella danza personal, rozándose el uno contra el otro, mientras ella repartía caricias por todo su cuerpo allá donde alcanzara, y él adoraba sus pechos con la boca, tal y como soñó infinidad de veces.

Escucharon el silbido del aire al cortarse, justo a tiempo para que Garfio se moviera apenas unos centímetros, evitando que la flecha impactara directamente contra su brazo, pasando de refilón junto a este para acabar perdiéndose en la hoguera. Apretó los labios, conteniendo un quejido de dolor ante el corte que dejó un rastro de sangre goteando por todo su brazo, dando fe de que hizo bien en apartarse o tendría la flecha atravesándoselo. Tanto él como Emma se tensaron al instante, él la rodeó con los brazos, pegándola contra su cuerpo en un gesto protector, percatándose entonces de que ella miraba fijamente tras él con cara de pánico. Ladeó el rostro, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, para descubrir también el rostro de su agresor.

* * *

_N/A: Lo sé, ahora queréis matarme aún más que la otra vez... Le empiezo a coger el gustillo a eso de dejar los caps con finales intrigantes, para causar expectación. Aunque no se si os gustará más así o me acabaréis odiando a muerte. (?) Sed buenos/as, anda._


	3. Capítulo 2

_N/A: El segundo capítulo ha llegado, ¡Al fin! Siento la espera, he tenido mucho lío y no podía escribir. Y no sé como, este capítulo me ha vuelto a quedar más largo. Creo que van a ser capítulos crecientes. (?) Advierto, que este tiene algo más de lenguaje explícito, lemmon, como queráis llamarlo... _

_Disclaimer**:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon A Time y no me pertenecen. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, es puro entretenimiento._

* * *

**On Another Love: Capítulo 2.**

El capitán Garfio apenas tuvo tiempo a girar la cabeza, cuando un puño impactó directamente en su mejilla, firme y contundente. Durante un instante, Emma se cobijó en el pecho del que, no sabía bien como, se había convertido en algo así como su amante, queriendo que se la tragara la tierra en ese preciso momento. Alcanzó a recolocarse el sujetador y buscó a tientas por la arena, dando con la camisa de Garfio, la cual se puso con rapidez, levantándose de encima de su dueño. Él emitió un gruñido, frotándose la mejilla con la mano, antes de ponerse en pie también, y sin previo aviso, recibir otro puñetazo en la mejilla contraria, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. Ya está. Estaba harto, se dejó llevar por uno de esos impulsos tan típicos en él, que lo dominaban en momentos como ese, y alzó la zurda blandiendo el garfio con la única intención de acabar con aquella pelea como se debía.

— ¡No! —La voz de Emma, junto con sus manos agarrándole el brazo, lo detuvieron con la misma firmeza que un muro de hormigón. Lo miró a los ojos, suplicándole que se armara de paciencia y no se dejara llevar por la ira, aunque él ya estaba lo suficientemente airado como para comprender que de ahí no lo sacaba nadie.

Con un gruñido de insatisfacción, bajó el garfio, fusilando a la parejita del año, más conocidos como los príncipes o mejor aún, los padres de Emma, deseando que por un segundo no fueran padres de nadie y pudiera cobrarse su venganza de una maldita vez. La rubia se colocó entre sus padres y el pirata, de espaldas a este y con los brazos extendidos, buscando algo de calma.

— ¡¿Qué hacías con mi hija, maldito pirata?! —Espetó David, haciendo ademán de traspasar aquella barrera invisible que su propia hija había creado en pos de proteger al hombre que se aprovechaba de ella.

— ¿De verdad te hace falta preguntar? —Replicó el capitán, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro magullado, donde ya aparecieron dos leves sombras violentas en recuerdo a aquellos puñetazos bien dados.

— ¡Killian! —Emma se giró, fusilándolo con la mirada, consiguiendo que él rodara los ojos, pero que en su rostro siguiera aquella sonrisita socarrona, algo ensombrecida por la rabia que aún chisporroteaba en sus ojos azules.

— Emma… —Mary Margaret bajó el arco, aunque no porque le faltaran ganas de ensartar al pirata con una flecha y en esta ocasión, sin fallar. — ¿Qué hacías con él? Es que… ¿Estáis…?

— ¡No! —La cortó ella, haciendo gestos con las manos. Un resoplido que escuchó a su espalda, la hizo recapacitar. Ya era la segunda vez que metía el dedo en la llaga aquella noche, aplastando un poco más el orgullo del hombre que la estaba ayudando a liberarse poco a poco. — Bueno… Es algo raro…

La incredulidad en los rostros de sus padres, era algo que Emma veía por primera vez, entremezclada con la pizca de desprecio que desprendían cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la del pirata. Simplemente, no alcanzaban a comprender qué demonios había visto su hija en aquel malhechor que de seguro sería su ruina, y la de toda mujer que acabara entre sus brazos. Él, por su parte, se limitaba a observar a Emma de soslayo, algo sorprendido por la forma en que lo había defendido y asumido tener "algo" aunque ni ella supiera el qué. La verdad, es que él tampoco tenía mucha idea de que se forjaba entre ellos.

Tras unos largos segundos de incómodo silencio y cruce de miradas por parte de los cuatro, al fin, Mary Margaret decidió ser, otra vez, la voz de la sensatez y tiró suavemente del brazo de su marido, quién claudicó con un exasperado suspiro.

— Procura que no te vuelva a ver enganchado a mi hija como un depredador, o te las verás conmigo. —Advirtió, añadiendo a su amenaza un toque más radical al llevar la mano libre a la empuñadura de su espada, que por suerte, seguía bien enfundada.

Garfio tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar otra de las suyas, pero la atenta mirada de Emma le sirvió de clara advertencia para quedarse calladito. Se limitó a alzar ambas manos, claudicando a los deseos de un padre sobreprotector con muy mal carácter, estaba claro.

En cuanto la pareja se hizo a un lado, acercándose a la hoguera para calentarse, y de seguro para debatir sobre la situación sentimental muy descarriada que parecía estar llevando su hija, y dejándoles a ellos un mínimo de intimidad, Emma se giró, suspirando pesadamente. Se acercó a Garfio con la duda impresa en sus pequeños y dubitativos pasos, aun refugiándose en su camisa. No tenía la más mínima idea de en qué se estaba metiendo con el pirata, y tener ahora el añadido de la presión de sus padres, quienes tarde o temprano querrían respuestas a preguntas que ella no quería ni formular, no ayudaba.

— Yo… Lo siento… —Torció el gesto, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos insistentes ojos azules. Siempre que la miraba con aquella fijeza, removía algo dentro de ella, era como si pudiera ver más allá de los muros que levantó hacía años, y aquello la desconcertaba bastante.

— No es culpa tuya. Te han tocado los padres sobreprotectores con acceso a armas y entrenamiento físico. —Le restó importancia, como de costumbre, dedicándole una de sus sonrisitas de chico malo sin nada que lamentar.

— Eres incorregible… —Murmuró, alzando una mano para deslizar un par de dedos por las leves sombras que adornaban sus mejillas. — ¿Estás bien? —Añadió, desviando la mirada hacia su brazo ensangrentado, inclinándose para examinar este con mayor detenimiento.

— Sí. Esto no es nada… —Alzó los hombros, echando un vistazo rápido a la herida de su brazo. — Nada que un poco de ron no pueda curar. —Apuntó, mirando de reojo a la rubia con aire picaresco.

— ¿Siempre lo solucionas todo con ron, o qué? —Se mofó ella, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

— El ron es la solución para todo, Swan. —Rodó los ojos, como si aquello fuese tan obvio como que el cielo es azul. Se inclinó, recogiendo su casaca del suelo para sacar del bolsillo interior de esta la petaca de ron, dejándola caer de nuevo al suelo.

— ¿En serio te lo vas a curar con ron? —Emma abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga, sino? —Enarcó ambas cejas, mirándola a espera de una respuesta y tras esperar unos segundos y solo obtener un gesto de resignación, le tendió la petaca. — Vas a tener que echarme una mano… —Sonrío divertido ante su propia muestra de humor negro.

— Y acabas de perder todo tu encanto, Garfio. —Concluyó ella, arrebatándole la petaca de la mano para destaparla y verter un poco de ron sobre la herida de su brazo, que por suerte, parecía ser superficial.

— Qué desperdicio… —Murmuró entre dientes, más apesadumbrado por el mal huso que le estaba dando a su ron, que por la herida en sí. Emma resopló, agachándose para sacar un pañuelo de su cazadora y limpiarle así el brazo, para luego vendarle la herida. No sin darle un último apretón al hacer el nudo, más fuerte de lo que debería, arrancándole un quejidito al pirata.

— Listo. —Dejó una suave e involuntaria caricia en su brazo al retirar la mano, y antes de que pudiera cerrar la petaca, él se hizo con ella de nuevo, dándole un sorbo.

— Una lástima… —Musitó, relamiéndose los labios, mientras jugueteaba con la petaca entre los dedos y miraba de soslayo a su improvisada enfermera.

— ¿El desperdicio de ron? —Ironizó la rubia, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Jamás comprendería ese apego que le tenía a ciertas cosas, entre ellas, el ron.

— No. Que nos hayan interrumpido. —Aclaró, mirándola directamente, no sin antes darle un repaso de arriba abajo, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Emma carraspeó, agachando la mirada para evitar que él advirtiera el ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Maldita sea, sí, había sido una auténtica lástima. Pero no podía admitirlo así, sin más. Ni siquiera sabía si para él solo habría sido un revolcón en la playa, o el inicio de algo más serio. — Pero bueno… Ya tendremos otra ocasión… —Añadió el pirata en un susurro, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

Una de dos, o estaba realmente empeñado en acostarse con ella, por algún tipo de obsesión insana, o realmente pretendía algo más. La Salvadora alzó la mirada, perdiéndose en sus ojos durante unos instantes, debatiendo consigo misma si debía darle esa oportunidad que parecía clamar desesperadamente, o recuperar su coraza antes de salir gravemente dañada.

— No te lo creas tanto… —Murmuró, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras, pero tan desafiante como de costumbre. Él sonrió divertido, acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que sus respiraciones se entremezclaron con esa familiaridad ya adquirida.

— Si tus padres no estuvieran mirándonos, dispuestos a hacerme pedazos, te besaría ahora mismo… —Susurró en tono suave, perdiéndose en el dulce aroma que ya le había robado la razón un par de veces con anterioridad.

— Pensaba que eras un tipo valiente… ¿Dónde está el pirata atrevido ahora? —Replicó ella, dejando asomar una leve sonrisa a sus labios, manteniendo el mismo tono suave e íntimo que empleaba él y procurando hablar lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios como para rozarlos.

El capitán no necesitó más provocación. Posó la mano en su mejilla y atrajo su rostro del todo hasta el propio, uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso, aunque tan lento que parecía saborear sus labios con devoción, adorándola en cada pequeño movimiento. Los murmuros juntos a ellos empezaron a crecer, hasta que David no se contuvo más y carraspeó sonoramente, obligando a Emma a deshacer el beso con otro leve carraspeo. Garfio ladeó el rostro, ocultando una sonrisita de pura diversión, y aprovechando para deslizar los labios por la mejilla de ella, hasta alcanzar su oído.

— Mi camisa te queda muy bien… —Susurró justo al lado de su oreja, dándole un suave mordisquito en el lóbulo, para luego depositar un lento beso bajo esta. Finalmente, apartó su rostro del de ella, comprobando con satisfacción que volvía a estar sonrojada.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron en un ambiente algo tenso, que se agravó con el regreso de Rumpelstiltskin y Regina, a quienes obviamente, nadie les comentó nada del incidente sucedido anteriormente. No tenían pistas, los niños perdidos parecían esconderse de ellos adrede, un comportamiento francamente extraño en ellos. Tras mucho discutir, se tomó la decisión de volver al barco y zarpar hacia un lugar menos seguro de la isla, según el capitán. Iban a meterse directamente en la boca del lobo de ser necesario.

Cuando estuvieron a bordo del Jolly Roger, la noche ya era profunda. Debían ser las tantas de la madrugada, y había sido un día realmente largo, así que casi sin mediar palabra alguna, marcharon a descansar, resguardándose cada uno en su camastro.

El capitán del navío era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, pero en esa ocasión decidió permanecer en su camarote, dándole vueltas entre los dedos a una copa de ron medio vacía. Sentado a su escritorio, observaba con puro desinterés los mapas que tenía desperdigados sobre este. Sus pies descalzos repiqueteaban contra la madera del suelo en un gesto rítmico e inconsciente, fruto de sus quebraderos de cabeza. Cuando algo le carcomía por dentro, era incapaz de estarse quieto. Seguía con los pantalones y la camisa puestos, maldiciéndose por haber recuperado esta última, que ahora poseía el leve rastro del perfume de Emma. Alzó la mano, dispuesto a beberse lo que quedaba en su copa, cuando escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta del camarote. Ladeó el rostro, aún con la copa en el aire, a tiempo para ver entrar a Emma, quién cerró la puerta tras ella con sumo cuidado, recostando la espalda contra esta.

— No puedo dormir… —Murmuró, justificando así su intrusión en el camarote a aquellas horas de la noche. Cuando Garfio consiguió reaccionar, pasando por alto el hecho de que ella llevara solo una camiseta sobre la ropa interior, en lo que debía considerar un pijama y que a él lo volvía loco por segundos, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, soltando la copa sobre el escritorio.

— Bienvenida al club. —Retiró la silla que había junto a él, dando una palmadita en esta para invitarla a sentarse a su lado. — ¿Una copa? —Ofreció, sin apartar la mirada de ella cuando recorrió el espacio que los separaba, sentándose a su lado, mientras tiraba inútilmente de la camiseta en pos de intentar cubrirse un poco.

— Sí… Creo que ahora me vendría bien. —Se acomodó en la silla, subiendo una pierna a esta, y mientras él le servía, ella paseaba la mirada con curiosidad por la estancia. Era bastante amplia y estaba bien equipada, se notaba que era el camarote del capitán, aunque también estaba francamente desordenada y parecía que Garfio tenía un afán por guardar objetos de todo tipo en cada estante o superficie que pudiera ocuparse. El único espacio libre, era el del camastro. — Asumo que pasas mucho tiempo aquí… —Concluyó, regresando su mirada a él, cogiendo la copa cuando se la tendió, dándole un corto sorbo.

— Todo el tiempo que no estoy fuera, batallando con vosotros… —Se mofó, sonriendo antes de dar un sorbo. Su mirada volvió a irse donde no debía, e incapaz de resistirse más, tuvo que comentar su atuendo. — Bonito pijama…

— Ya tardabas en decirme algo… —Murmuró ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma cuando se echó a reír ante aquello. Empezaba a conocerlo demasiado, y lo que era peor, a captar su peculiar sentido del humor. Él soltó una leve risotada, encogiéndose de hombros como el niño travieso que era a veces, incapaz de ocultar sus intenciones.

— Eres tú la que ha venido semidesnuda a mi camarote en mitad de la noche… —Arqueó una ceja, relamiéndose los labios como si verla le hiciera la boca agua, algo muy cercano a la realidad.

— Aunque viniera tapada hasta las cejas, soltarías alguna de las tuyas. —Replicó, aunque tuvo que apartar la mirada de él, acalorada por aquella forma en que la miraba. Maldita sea, no podía con él cuando se ponía así y estaban solos, era un hecho. — La verdad… Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de antes… —Admitió al fin, en un susurro.

— Yo tampoco… —Soltó la copa, arrebatándole a ella la suya y sujetó una de sus manos, tirando de ella para arrimarla a su cuerpo, ansioso por sentirla cerca de nuevo. — Tenemos algo pendiente… —Murmuró contra sus labios, antes de atraparlos entre los suyos con pura desesperación.

Estaba claro que andaban buscando ambos. Emma correspondió al beso con la misma necesidad, llevando las manos directamente a su torso, recorriéndolo con intensas y torpes caricias, fruto de la impaciencia. Se levantó de la silla, para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, jadeando ambos al sentir de nuevo la presión y el calor del cuerpo del otro.

La rubia deshizo el beso, respirando acelerada y fue ella misma quién se quitó la camiseta, dejándola caer al suelo, para luego ayudarlo a él con su camisa, que corrió el mismo destino. Retomaron el beso en un choque de bocas que era la viva imagen de la desesperación y el descontrol. Aquel beso era todo fiereza, lenguas entrelazadas y saliva compartida, ahogando los jadeos de ambos. Los hábiles dedos de él le recorrieron toda la espalda, trazando aquellas líneas que ya había memorizado con un solo encuentro, deteniéndose al topar con el cierre de su sujetador, con el cual batalló unos segundos antes de poder abrirlo, tirando de este hasta dejarlo caer con el resto de la ropa que ya se amontonaba a su alrededor.

Su mano fue directa a cubrir uno de sus pechos, sintiéndolo suave y pesado bajo la aspereza de sus dedos, que lo presionaban con firmeza y dedicada insistencia. En cuanto atrapó su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, dándole un tirón, ella tuvo que deshacer el beso para gemir suavemente. Se arqueó contra él, ofreciéndole sus pechos para que siguiera por ese camino. Cubrió el pecho libre con su boca, delineándolo con la lengua antes de centrar toda su atención en su excitado y endurecido pezón, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo, siguiendo el compás que marcaba con sus dedos en el otro, pellizcándoselo sin piedad. Los gemidos de ella fueron sucediéndose cada vez con más frecuencia, mordiéndose la lengua para no elevar demasiado la voz, disfrutando de aquella deliciosa tortura.

Cuando al fin estuvo saciado, el pirata liberó sus pechos, deslizando la mano por la arqueada línea de su espalda, posando la palma abierta en el centro de esta al tiempo que deslizaba la lengua en el hueco de su escote, ascendiendo lentamente hacia su garganta. Ella hundió una mano en su pelo, tirando de este para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y así tenerlo a su merced, empezando a repartir besos por todo su cuello y su garganta, lamiendo de vez en cuando la incipiente barba que allí nacía, arrancándole jadeos de puro deseo.

Sus ojos se encontraron en un imprevisto, azul contra azul, ardiendo en deseo el uno por el otro. Y esa simple mirada bastó para que se comprendieran a la perfección. Emma se puso en pie, tomándolo de la mano para levantarlo a él, pegando sus cuerpos. Sus delicadas manos descendieron pausadamente por todo el cuerpo de él, entreteniéndose en sus pectorales y su abdomen, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía sentir sus fuertes músculos tensarse, endureciéndose bajo las yemas de los dedos. Al fin, alcanzó la cintura de sus pantalones de cuero, desabrochándolos y bajándoselos de un firme tirón, dejando que él mismo se deshiciera de ellos a patadas.

Los ojos de ella se centraron en aquel miembro erecto que satisfacía al fin su curiosidad. Se mordió el labio en un gesto de puro deseo, deslizando los dedos por toda su extensión, cubriéndolo después con toda su mano, la cual empezó a mover muy lentamente, deleitándose con los roncos y leves gemidos que emitía él con cada movimiento. El pirata apoyó su frente contra la de ella, jadeante, y la despojó de su última prenda de ropa interior con urgencia. Su mano le rozó las nalgas, dándole un ligero apretón a una de estas, y luego voló entre sus piernas. Rozó su sexo, húmedo por la excitación del momento, con apenas dos dedos, provocándole un delicioso estremecimiento.

Harto de preámbulos, y necesitando culminar con ella de una vez por todas, alzó la mano para posarla en su vientre, empujándola hasta la cama donde ella cayó de espaldas. Se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo como un animal hambriento, recostándose en los antebrazos para quedar adherido a su cuerpo, sintiéndola en todo su esplendor. Ella alzó las caderas, tentándolo y provocándolo, como siempre, y él respondió con un gutural gruñido, antes de penetrarla con fuerza. Esta vez no pudo contenerse, se arqueó, emitiendo un profundo gemido y deslizó las manos por su espalda, pegándolo contra ella.

Permanecieron inmóviles apenas un segundo, y pareció una eternidad, en la que ambos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos con fijeza, escuchando el acelerado sonido de sus respiraciones. Ella alzó ligeramente el rostro, entreabriendo los labios, y él aceptó su invitación, sellando sus labios con un beso al tiempo que empezaba a mover las caderas. Primero adoptó un ritmo lento y cadencioso, deleitándolos a ambos con cada centímetro que conectaban de aquella forma tan primitiva, imitando de forma inconsciente aquellos movimientos con sus lenguas, adentrándose en la boca del otro con parsimonia. Pronto aquello no fue suficiente, y él aceleró el ritmo. Se tornó implacable, embistiéndola hasta lo más profundo, con fuerza, en un ataque imposible de soportar por demasiado tiempo. Con cada envite, ella hundía las uñas en su espalda, buscando desahogo y acallando sus gemidos contra su boca, desesperada.

Les faltaba el aire, y podrían haberse ahogado que hubiese sido la mejor sensación del mundo de todas formas. Los suaves mordiscos se entremezclaron en aquel beso, que iniciaban y acababan una y otra vez, dejándose llevar por aquel frenético ritmo que marcaban sus caderas. Ella se tensó bajo él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas para pegarlo con ansia contra su sexo, clavando los dedos en sus hombros al alcanzar el orgasmo, estallando en un sonoro gemido que ni pudo, ni quiso ocultar, liberándole así a él, cuyos roncos gruñidos se asemejaban a los rugidos de una bestia que la seguía poseyendo desesperadamente. Y poco después, se precipitó a su propio orgasmo, murmurando su nombre en un último gemido de pura satisfacción, relajándose de golpe sobre ella.

Él acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho, acariciando con su nariz el borde de su cuello y ella deslizó las manos por su espalda en una suave y lenta caricia. Exhaustos a la par que satisfechos, se sumieron en un sueño reparador antes siquiera de poder mediar palabra al respecto de su encuentro.

* * *

_N/A: ¡Sí, al fin! Vale, quería liarlos ya, porque fui muy cruel dejándoos con las ganas. Como supondréis, esto no va a ser todo, solo acaba de empezar. Tened paciencia, que conmigo, hace falta. Críticas y tomatazos, a los reviews._


	4. Capítulo 3

_N/A: Y aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Es hora de darle un poquito de acción al tema. Ahora sí, me vais a odiar con este capítulo, lo sé. En fin. Yendo al grano. Leed y ya veréis a que me refiero._

_Disclaimer**:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon A Time y no me pertenecen. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, es puro entretenimiento._

* * *

**On Another Love: Capítulo 3.**

El rumor de las olas rompiéndose contra el casco del barco, fue lo primero que escuchó Emma al despertarse. Abrió los ojos con aire perezoso, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le sobrevinieron en cuanto percibió el ligero agarrotamiento de sus músculos tras tanto ejercicio nocturno de improvisto. Con cuidado, y algo de vergüenza, tanteó la cama en busca de su amante, arrugando el ceño al percatarse de que allí no había nadie más que ella. Se incorporó en la cama, agarrándose a las sábanas para cubrirse el cuerpo, mientras ojeaba el camarote aún a media luz. Su ropa ya no estaba esparcida por el suelo, sino que descansaba sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas recolocadas junto al escritorio, y a diferencia de hacía unas horas, ya no la acompañaba la ropa del hombre que, según su parecer, huyó de la cama en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

* * *

La tensión volvió a ser el ingrediente principal de aquel viaje. Aquella extraña alianza entre héroes y villanos, pendía de un hilo que se iba deshilachando a una velocidad cada vez más alarmante. El variopinto grupo regresó a tierra, en esta ocasión, a una zona mucho más expuesta.

En cuanto los seis se adentraron en la isla, liderados por Rumpelstiltskin y Garfio, dieron con lo que andaban buscando. Las flechas de los niños perdidos empezaron a volar contra ellos, reagrupándolos y acorralándolos contra una zona de árboles gruesos. Ellos tenían la superioridad numérica y la ventaja de trabajar en un terreno que conocían muy bien, pero el grupo contaba con el factor sorpresa de tener la magia de su lado. Una baza que deberían guardarse para más adelante. La táctica era sencilla. Dejarse capturar para llegar a su guarida y así dar con Henry, entonces usarían todas sus armas para escapar de la isla con él.

Desarmados y con las manos atadas, fueron escoltados hasta el campamento de los niños perdidos, en el corazón de la selva. Los metieron a empujones en una rústica cabaña fabricada con follaje y ramas de los árboles colindantes, y tras sentarlos, les ataron también los pies, dejando un par de escoltas a la salida de la tienda.

— Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué? —Murmuró David, paseando la mirada entre los presentes, deteniéndose unos segundos de más en Garfio y Rumpelstiltskin, quienes se suponía, conocían el lugar y podían obrar con ventaja.

— Ahora hay que salir de aquí sin que nos vean, recuperar las armas sin que nos vean, buscar a Henry sin que nos vean y sacarlo de aquí…

— Sin que nos vean. —Ironizó Emma, cortando al pirata, quién le dedico una miradita de pocos amigos, resoplando por la nariz.

— Exacto. —Farfulló entre dientes, redirigiendo su mirada hacia Regina y Rumpelstiltskin, alzó los brazos, señalando las lianas que tenía envueltas con pericia a las muñecas y los antebrazos, como clara indirecta.

Con un simple gesto de mano, ambos se liberaron de sus ataduras, ayudando después al resto para desatarse pies y manos, procurando hacerlo de forma rápida y silenciosa para no llamar la atención de los guardias.

— Tenemos que ser rápidos. No creo que tarden en venir a comprobar si seguimos aquí. —Susurro Mary Margaret, echando un vistazo rápido a la entrada de la cabaña.

— Será mejor que nos dividamos… —Apuntó David, mirando de soslayo a su mujer. — Nosotros y Regina podemos ir a por las armas, mientras vosotros tres buscáis a Henry.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que nos reencontraremos? —Murmuró Regina, poco convencida con aquel plan.

— Siguiendo los gritos de guerra. —Ironizó Garfio, aunque la verdad es que no bromeaba demasiado. — Venga, vamos. —Señaló la parte trasera de la tienda con su diestra, donde Rumpelstiltskin hizo una pequeña abertura por la que se escabulleron todos, dividiéndose al instante.

Era más que obvio quienes estaban más inquietos, Regina y Rumpelstiltskin podían defenderse sin el uso de armas, pero el resto estaban desprovisto de su mejor forma de defenderse, y en un territorio claramente hostil y bien vigilado. Era obvio además, que el trío conformado por Garfio, Emma y Rumpelstiltskin, destilaba tensión allá por donde se mirase.

— Procura no salir corriendo. —Siseó el ser oscuro bajo su faceta más humana, mirando con desconfianza al pirata, quién le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

— Eso te lo dejo a ti, es tu especialidad. Ah, cierto, lo dices porque ahora no puedes… Una lástima. —Arqueó ambas cejas, mofándose de él sin un atisbo de piedad.

— ¿Por qué no os calláis los dos y os centráis en lo que estamos haciendo? –Masculló Emma justo tras ellos, fusilándolos con la mirada.

— Está claro que te has metido en el grupo desaventajado… —Murmuraba el capitán, mientras retomaban la marcha por el linde del campamento, examinando las cabañas a hurtadillas entre la maleza. — Vas con un pirata manco y un hechicero cojo… Claro que jugamos con la ventaja de que si nos atrapan se echarán a reír y podremos darles una paliza entonces. —Como era de esperar, se llevó un par de miradas de hastío por parte de sus compañeros de búsqueda y un murmuro que no alcanzó a comprender.

Tras recorrer unos metros más, escucharon la voz amortiguada de Henry, quién debía estar batallando contra una mordaza mientras maldecía su destino. Se detuvieron en seco, e intercambiaron señas, repartiéndose sus tareas para actuar con la mayor eficacia y rapidez posibles, dadas las circunstancias.

Como era de esperar, a Garfio le tocó ser el elemento de distracción. Con toda su altanería, salió de entre la maleza caminando como si tal cosa en dirección a la tienda por la parte delantera, llamando la atención del guardia. Este tardó cuestión de segundos en recuperar el burdo bastón que reposaba a su lado, abalanzándose contra el pirata. Y aprovechando ese instante, Emma se coló en la tienda, liberando a su hijo de las ataduras.

Cuando madre e hijo salieron de la tienda, Rumpelstiltskin ya estaba en la puerta esperándolos, y a un par de metros, Garfio forcejeaba por los suelos con uno de los niños perdidos, más ocupado en cerrarle la boca a su oponente para que no diera la voz de alarma, que en esquivar los golpes.

— Vámonos. Esto va a ser un caos dentro de nada… —Apremió el señor Gold, llamando la atención de Emma, quién sostenía a Henry entre sus brazos, cobijándolo en un gesto protector contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de Garfio? No podemos dejarle aquí. —Nerviosa, la rubia intercaló la mirada entre el linde de la selva y la pequeña batalla que se libraba junto a ellos entre los dos hombres.

— Se las arreglará. Tenemos que sacar a Henry de aquí. Ya. —La insistencia de Rumpelstiltskin fue tal, que en un momento de puro impulso maternal, la Salvadora cogió de la mano a su hijo y se adentró en la maleza junto a este y Rumpelstiltskin, alejándose del campamento a tiempo para oír el grito de alerta del guardia.

Garfio maldijo todo lo habido y por haber cuando aquel mocoso se puso a gritar, atizándole con la diestra en la boca, sin miramientos. Este le devolvió el golpe, atizándole en un costado con el extremo del bastón. Era obvio que estaba en desventaja, pero eso jamás fue un impedimento para él. Cuando consiguió hacerse un hueco y mirar hacia la cabaña, descubrió que estaba completamente solo, e internamente agradeció que Emma y Henry hubiesen podido huir, pero no iba a negar que le jodía ser el rezagado. Bueno, siempre tuvo claro que si alguien era prescindible en aquel grupito, era él.

Su momento de distracción le salió caro. El guardia lo asaltó desde atrás, tratando de ahogarlo con el bastón que tenía sujeto de ambos extremos, presionándolo contra su garganta. Por mucho que forcejeara con la única mano que tenía para ello, empezaban a flaquearle las fuerzas y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

Y cuando ya veía el fin acercarse precipitadamente, distinguió la melena rubia de Emma y su voz, aunque en realidad era un grito que clamaba por su atención. Su agresor se distrajo durante unos segundos, aflojando la presión, y él tuvo el tiempo suficiente para recobrar el aliento y agarrar su garfio al vuelo cuando Emma se lo lanzó. Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo colocándoselo en la zurda, echó la diestra hacia atrás y le clavó la punta del garfio en el cuello al guardia, cerciorándose de hacerlo con saña para que la herida fuera mortal.

El muchacho cayó con un ruido sordo contra el suelo, liberándolo, al fin. Se puso en pie, limpiando el garfio contra los ropajes del niño perdido para luego colocárselo en la zurda, de donde nunca debió salir.

— ¿Estás bien? —La rubia se acercó a él, tendiéndole su espada al tiempo que lo examinaba con el semblante teñido de preocupación.

— Sobreviviré… Siempre lo hago… —Replicó con la voz aún ronca, carraspeando con tal de aliviar el resquemor de su garganta, respirando a trompicones y grandes bocanadas de aire. En cuanto recuperó su espada, la desenfundó, sujetándola con firmeza en la diestra. — Vámonos de aquí…

Le faltó decirlo, para sentir el silbido de una flecha pasar junto a ellos, seguida de otro par más, unidas a los gritos del grupo de niños perdidos que se acercaba a ellos como los pequeños soldados que eran. La pareja echó a correr antes de que los alcanzaran, adentrándose en la selva, donde no tardaron en reencontrarse con el resto del grupo, con todos bien armados y dispuestos a plantar cara si era necesario.

— ¡Por aquí! —La profunda voz de Garfio se alzó sobre la de los demás, indicándoles una senda por la que podrían huir y esconderse en caso de ser alcanzados.

El camino estaba mal marcado, parecían adentrarse en una zona poco concurrida con normalidad, repleta de enormes árboles y denso follaje, apenas iluminada ya que la luz del sol se perdía en las copas de los árboles y las amplias hojas de las plantas que se alzaban sobre sus cabezas. Una señal del capitán, que iba en cabeza, les indicó a todos que se escondieran tras los pequeños montículos de musgo y follaje que flanqueaban los desdibujados caminos, en pos de despistar a sus perseguidores.

Se dividieron, escondiéndose en apenas unos segundos, en el más absoluto silencio. A lo lejos se oía el rumor de los niños, amortiguado por los sonidos propios de la selva. Emma y Garfio intercambiaron la mirada al percatarse de que se habían escondido en el mismo lugar. Se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento y se limitaban a prestar atención a su alrededor. Cuando la rubia hizo ademán de asomarse, él la sujetó, impidiéndoselo.

— Quieta. —Masculló entre dientes, sin soltar su brazo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Temes que me escabulla? Solo quiero ver donde está Henry. —Replicó ella, zafándose de su agarre al sacudir el brazo, notoriamente molesta.

— Ya sé que se te da bien eso de dejarme tirado, pero no… Si te asomas, te van a ver, y acabaremos muertos los primeros. —Siseó entre dientes, más molesto por el tono que empleó ella con él que por otra cosa.

— ¿Qué a mí se me da bien dejarte tirado? Mira quién habla… —La rubia negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no soy el que te ha dejado tirado a media pelea. —Farfulló, aún dolido por aquel abandono improvisto, y para qué negarlo, también frustrado por el mal trato que había estado recibiendo de ella desde la noche en que se acostaron. — ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

— Tenía que proteger a mi hijo. Y fui a por David y Mary Margaret, para recuperar las armas e ir a por ti, idiota. —Siempre tenía que sacarla de sus casillas cunado ella trataba de comportarse educadamente. — ¿De verdad que no lo sabes? Te creía un poco más perspicaz.

La cara de desconcierto de él, le dejó claro que no tenía idea de que ocurría. Lo cual la enfureció aún más. Apretó los dientes y sin pensárselo dos veces, le soltó una bofetada, esa que llevaba deseando darle hacía más de un día.

— Eres… —Presionó los labios, fusilándolo con la mirada, destilando fuego con sus ojos azules. — Un completo caradura. No sé cómo pude bajar la guardia contigo, mi padre tenía razón… Solo eres un aprovechado. ¿Eso es lo que haces? ¿Seducir a las mujeres y cuando consigues el premio, las dejas tiradas? Claro, como ya no te sirven de nada… Y encima tienes la desfachatez de ofenderte. Eres el rey de los mujeriegos caraduras. —Le soltó el discurso sin mirarlo a la cara, lo cual mostraba un nivel de ofensa superior al que el pirata creía. — Me dejaste sola… Me usaste y luego te fuiste… Espero que disfrutaras, porque no vas a volver a ponerme un dedo encima, Garfio. —La última parte apenas fue un susurro apesadumbrado, que dejó entrever más dolor del que ella hubiese deseado, pero su apodo lo soltó con el tono ácido de un insulto.

La posible respuesta del capitán quedó en el aire cuando la cabeza de David asomó tras ellos. No tuvo que decir ni media palabra. Emma se puso en pie de un salto, saliendo del montículo para reunirse con el resto, seguida al instante de David y poco después, de un malhumorado pirata.

Tomaron una senda directa a la playa, procurando ser lo más discretos posible pero marchando con paso rápido. El viaje de regreso estaba siendo demasiado tranquilo. Ya no se oían las voces o los pasos amortiguados de los niños perdidos tras ellos, algo que al capitán no le pasó por alto. Demasiado silencio…

Se acercó con tranquilidad a David, situándose justo a su lado bajo la mirada recelosa de este, pasándola por alto sin inmutarse.

— Nos están siguiendo… Es una trampa. —Susurró, echando un disimulado vistazo a los flancos del camino.

David lo observó frunciendo el ceño, y como una confirmación a las palabras del pirata, el grito de Mary Margaret dio la alerta. Una flecha le atravesaba la pierna derecha, lo cual hizo cundir el pánico en cuestión de segundos. Su marido corrió desesperado hasta ella, arrancándole la flecha para cogerla en brazos y echar a correr rumbo a la playa, guiando al resto. Pero los niños perdidos no los seguían a ellos, esta vez, iban directos a por su verdadero objetivo: Herny.

Lo hicieron tropezar, rezagándolo del grupo. La mayoría ya estaban en la playa, buscando los botes para salir cuando antes de ahí y resguardarse en la seguridad del Jolly Roger. El quejido de Henry alertó a Emma, quién regresó sobre sus pasos para ir a por su hijo, ayudándole a levantarse.

Cuando Garfio perdió de vista a la rubia que debía correr a su lado, se detuvo en seco, girando el rostro a tiempo para ver como dos de los niños perdidos se abalanzaban sobre Emma y Henry. No tuvo ni que pensarlo, desenfundó la espada y echó a correr hacia ellos, alertándolos a gritos para que salieran de aquella emboscada cuanto antes. En cuanto llegó a su lado, pudo detener a uno de los niños perdidos, hundiéndole el garfio en un costado, provocando así la ira de otro par que habían visto el ataque y se lanzaron contra él, blandiendo aquellos romos bastones de gruesos extremos.

A base de abrirse paso con la espada y el garfio, mostrando que cuando algo se interponía en su camino no tenía reparo en apartarlo, el capitán sacó a Emma y Henry de allí, dirigiéndose con ellos hasta la zona rocosa donde los demás estaban echando los botes al agua, sacándolos de su escondite. Cuando echaban el último bote al agua, un niño perdido saltó de lo alto de las rocas, corriendo hacia la Salvadora y su pequeño, blandiendo un puñal mientras gritaba como un auténtico guerrero.

Todo pasó en apenas unos segundos. Garfio soltó el bote en el agua, interceptando la trayectoria del muchacho a tiempo para apartar a Emma, que acabó sobre la arena cubriendo a Henry con su cuerpo de forma instintiva. Y acto seguido, el pirata se desplomó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las rocas de la orilla. Cuando su atacante se dispuso a retomar la acción, Regina lo lanzó contra las rocas con una ráfaga de aire, acabando con él.

Cuando al fin sobrevino la calma, Emma se irguió, y de pronto, fue como si el tiempo se congelara. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la imagen del hombre que acababa de salvarle la vida a ella y a su hijo, tendido sobre la arena, inmóvil y cubierto de la sangre que brotaba tanto de la herida de su abdomen, donde aún tenía clavado el puñal, como de una de sus sienes. El hombre al que lo último que le había dicho, eran palabras de puro desprecio, y aún así, acababa de sacrificarse por ella.

* * *

_N/A: Antes que nada, sí, me ha quedado algo rara-corta la parte del campamento de los niños perdidos y el rescate. La verdad, no quería arriesgarme a inventarme cosas que luego no vayan a ser verdad, así que he sido breve en ese aspecto, yendo a lo que interesaba. Sobre el resto, no haré comentarios. Las amenazas y cartas bomba por el final, a los reviews. _


	5. Capítulo 4

_N/A: El público lo ha pedido, el público lo tiene. Antes de que alguien me amenace de muerte -otra vez- ya tengo aquí el siguiente capítulo. No voy a desvelar nada, así que, leed, leed._

_Disclaimer**:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon A Time y no me pertenecen. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, es puro entretenimiento._

* * *

**On Another Love: Capítulo 4.**

La llegada al Jolly Roger fue un auténtico caos, cuanto más rápido querían hacer las cosas, más difícil se volvía todo. Pero en cuanto estuvieron a bordo del navío, pudieron tomarse un respiro. Rumpelstiltskin y Regina se encargaron de hechizar el barco para que fuese invisible y estuviera protegido, pudiendo así dar a los demás la oportunidad de ocuparse de los heridos y evaluar daños.

David dejó con cuidado a Mary Margaret sentada contra uno de los palos de cubierta, levantándole el pantalón para examinar la herida de su pierna. No parecía gran cosa, pero pronto divisó una substancia ajena a la sangre que impregnaba toda la herida. Veneno. Los niños perdidos parecían no querer dejar cabos sueltos. Tuvo que dejar a su mujer un instante para ir a ayudar a Emma con el cuerpo de Garfio, quién seguía completamente inconsciente. Lo estiraron con cuidado junto a Mary Margaret, abriéndole la camisa para examinar la herida de su abdomen, impregnada de la misma substancia viscosa que la de la princesa. La herida de su cabeza tampoco parecía tener mejor aspecto, y el hecho de que estuviera completamente fuera de combate, no era muy esperanzador.

— Bajémoslos al camarote. —Anunció David, dándole un apretón en la mano a su mujer mientras examinaba a su hija con la mirada, preocupado por su semblante ausente e incluso algo pálido. — Estaremos más tranquilos.

Emma se limitó a asentir, todavía algo fuera de sí y sin poder apartar la mirada del pirata, cuya mano sostenía aferrada entre una de las suyas, con tanta fuerza que de estar consciente de seguro andaría quejándose. Y realmente, le encantaría que ahora mismo se quejara por ello, necesitaba una muestra de que iba a recuperarse.

Instalaron a ambos heridos en el camarote del capitán, dejando a Garfio echado sobre el camastro y a Mary Margaret sentada a los pies de este con la pierna extendida. Gold bajó tras ellos, agachándose junto a Blancanieves para evaluar el tipo de veneno y ver si podía hacer algo al respecto. El hecho de que tardara tanto en decir algo, ya era poco esperanzador.

— Aquí no puedo hacer nada… Necesitaría ingredientes para preparar el antídoto. —Suspiró con pesadez, alternando la mirada entre los presentes.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué les va a ocurrir si no les puedes dar un antídoto? —La voz de David sonó más como una exigencia que como una simple pregunta.

— No sé exactamente como les afectará, pero a largo plazo, podría ser mortal. —Concluyó, mirando al príncipe directamente. — Cuanto antes regresemos, mejor para todos, principalmente para ellos. —Añadió, antes de salir del camarote.

— Creo que tendremos problemas para salir de aquí sin el capitán del barco… —Murmuró Mary Margaret, pasándose una mano por la frente.

La mirada de los tres fue a parar en el susodicho capitán, ajeno a todo. Aunque Emma ya llevaba largos minutos mirándolo fijamente, hecho del que se percataron sus padres, quienes intercambiaron una mirada y un gesto de cabeza. David no estaba del todo convencido, pero tampoco quería ponerse a discutir en ese momento, así que claudicó a los deseos no expresados en voz alta de su mujer y se acercó a ella, ayudándola a levantarse. En silencio y tras echar otra mirada de preocupación a su hija, salieron del camarote.

Emma alzó la vista cuando sus padres ya se habían marchado, exhalando un pesado suspiro. Se sentó al borde de la cama, tomando de nuevo la mano del pirata entre las suyas, en un gesto ansioso y casi desesperado. No podía dejar de pensar en que lo último que le había dicho eran palabras hirientes, un sermón que ahora carecía de sentido, cuando lo tenía inconsciente frente a ella sin saber si volvería a despertarse o no. Apretó los labios, conteniendo las lágrimas antes de soltarle la mano y ocupar su mente y su cuerpo en limpiarle las heridas, quitándole para ello la casaca y la camisa.

Una vez estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo y ya no pudo ocuparse en nada más, sintió que la poca entereza que le quedaba se desplomaba sin más. Deslizó los dedos por su mejilla, alzando la mano para apartarle el pelo de la frente.

— No puedes morirte, maldito pirata… Aún tienes que darme explicaciones… —Le riñó entre dientes, con la voz rota. — No puedes meterte en mi vida, empeñarte en que sienta algo y al conseguirlo, simplemente desaparecer. ¿Por qué tuviste que meterte en medio? Eso de hacerte el héroe mártir no va contigo. Se supone que eres el especialista en sobrevivir, así que haz honor a tu palabra y no quedes mal ahora. —Añadió lo último en apenas un susurro, presionando sus labios con fuerza para ocultar un sollozo, dejando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

La Salvadora no se separó del pirata ni un segundo, pasando las horas ahí sentada, sin más. Mientras, el resto de ocupantes del barco trataban de recuperar la calma, y cuando al fin fueron capaces de ello, no fue nada más y nada menos que el pequeño Henry quién les mostró su billete de salida de aquel reino hostil. El chico se hizo con un pequeño saquito que llevaba uno de sus captores, donde había un pequeño frasco con el inconfundible polvo brillante que usaban las hadas. Aunque este tenía un color y brillo distintos. Tras examinarlo, el Ser Oscuro afirmó que podrían abrir un portal con el polvo si sabían dónde usarlo y, obviamente, si tenían la capacidad para navegar con precisión hasta dicho emplazamiento.

La conclusión fue sencilla: Necesitaban a Garfio.

— Tenemos que despertarle. —Rumpelstiltskin fue rotundo, posando ambas manos en su bastón para enfatizar su resolución al respecto.

— ¿Despertarle? ¿Y cómo sabes que será capaz de hacer o no? Ni siquiera sabemos cómo le han afectado las heridas o el veneno. —David se sorprendió a si mismo defendiendo la seguridad del capitán del navío, pero aunque no fuera de su agrado, no podían jugar con su vida tan a la ligera.

— ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? Tampoco sabemos si despertará o si lo hace, cuando será. —Replicó el señor Gold, mirando de reojo a Regina, quién sujetaba a su hijo adoptivo por los hombros, manteniéndolo pegado a ella, buscando algo de apoyo.

— Tiene razón. Es arriesgado, pero no tenemos otra alternativa. —Claudicó a favor del hechicero, como era de esperar.

David soltó un resoplido de disconformidad, y aun así, Rumpelstiltskin lo pasó de largo, bajando al camarote, seguido inmediatamente del resto. No muy confiado de la sensibilidad para dar noticias que pudiera tener el hechicero, David se le adelantó, acercándose a Emma quién los observó con recelo, temiéndose algo malo.

— Emma… Creemos tener una solución para salir de aquí, pero necesitamos a Garfio para ello. Rumpelstiltskin va a despertarle para que nos ayude. —Habló con calma, posando una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo vais a despertarlo sin más? ¿Y sus heridas? No creo que sea buena idea… —La mujer se tensó, sujetando con fuerza y posesividad la mano de Garfio, pasando la mirada a Rumpelstiltskin con total desconfianza.

— Si no lo hacemos, nos quedaremos aquí y morirá a causa del veneno o de sus heridas. Y también pondrás en riesgo la vida de tu madre, y después, la de todos. Acabarán encontrándonos cuando nos quedemos sin provisiones. —Replicó el señor Gold con sequedad, acercándose al camastro.

Emma contuvo sus ganas de atizarle, como tantas otras veces, y se aferró a la idea de que su padre no permitiría que llevaran a cabo aquel plan si ponía en riesgo una vida que no tenía por qué perderse. Sin embargo, no se movió del sitio. Rumpelstiltskin se colocó junto al inconsciente pirata, y en un simple movimiento de mano que efectuó junto a su rostro, lo obligó a recuperar la conciencia.

Garfio abrió los ojos de golpe, como si acabara de despertar de la peor pesadilla de su vida, y lo peor de todo, fue que no era un mal sueño, sino la pura realidad. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar de nuevo, correspondiendo al apretón que sintió en la mano, estrechando la de Emma quién suspiró con algo de alivio.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Murmuró con la voz tomada, paladeando al sentir el regusto de sangre en la boca, haciendo una mueca. Paseó la mirada por los presentes, arrugando el ceño con aire confuso. — ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros?

Todos se miraron entre sí, temiéndose lo peor. Ese golpe en la cabeza había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para causar la peor de las secuelas… ¿Y si no recordaba nada, quién iba a sacarlos de ahí?

Antes de que nadie fuese capaz de contestarle, el pirata soltó una ronca risa entre dientes, emitiendo un quejidito al moverse.

— Tendríais que haber visto vuestras caras… —Se mofó, relamiéndose los labios, y causando de nuevo esa desaprobación general que no podía evitar.

— ¡Idiota! —Lo riñó Emma, dándole un golpe en el dorso de la mano. — Yo diría que está perfectamente. —Masculló, molesta por tal muestra de su bravuconería habitual, aunque en el fondo estaba más que aliviada. Garfio le dedicó una sonrisita, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que seguían cogidos de la mano con fuerza, como si ella quisiera cerciorarse de que seguía ahí.

— Creemos tener la solución para salir de la isla. —Atajó David, directo al grano. — Henry les robó polvo de hadas a los niños perdidos. ¿Podremos salir de aquí con eso?

— Sí… —Asintió levemente con la cabeza. — Ya veo que me toca salvaros el culo otra vez… —Farfulló entre dientes.

Hizo ademán de incorporarse, haciendo una mueca al sentir el dolor punzante en su abdomen y en la cabeza. Emma le soltó la mano, al fin, para ayudarle a incorporarse con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. A pesar de tener las heridas vendadas con trozos de tela de su propio suministro, estas seguían sangrando levemente, y unida a la sangre que ya había perdido y el golpe en la cabeza, se tambaleó al ponerse en pie.

— Ve con calma… —Murmuró Emma, sujetándolo del brazo izquierdo con firmeza.

El grupo se dispersó al llegar a cubierta, dejando a la rubia de nuevo a solas con el pirata frente al timón. Garfio usó el timón a modo de apoyo, no estaba nada seguro de sus capacidades, pero eso no era algo que fuese a admitir en voz alta, por supuesto. Parpadeó, enfocando la mirada con un poco de esfuerzo extra.

— ¿Estás bien? —Susurró Emma, tentada a sujetarlo, aunque conteniéndose para no herir su ego, consciente de la enormidad de este.

— Perfectamente. —Masculló, haciendo virar el barco con pericia, buscando un punto ya conocido de sus años en aquella tierra.

Y aun afirmando estar perfectamente, volvió a tambalearse cabeceando ligeramente al perder algo de visión.

— Swan… —Murmuró, conteniendo una mueca de malestar. A ella no le hizo falta explicación alguna, y tampoco iba a pedírsela sabiendo lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano, soltando el timón un instante y dando un paso hacia atrás, cediéndole el puesto.

— Pero… Yo no… —La rubia titubeó, acercándose cuando él le dio un tirón. La colocó entre él y el timón, pegándose a ella para posar su mano sobre una de las de ella, y el garfio junto a la otra.

— Yo te guío. Sujeta el timón con firmeza y cuando vires, hazlo con suavidad… —Hablaba prácticamente a su oído, dada la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

— Vale… —Musitó, concentrada en su tarea, por mucho que el hecho de tenerle a él pegado a su espalda y semidesnudo fuese como para distraerse. En cualquier otro momento, le habría encantado tenerle así, enseñándola a manejar el barco, pero ahora solo quería acabar cuanto antes para que pudiera echarse a descansar de nuevo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante largos minutos, en los que Emma se acomodó a los movimientos del pirata, cada vez más sutiles dada su falta de energía. Garfio exhaló un pesado suspiro, apoyando ligeramente la mejilla contra la sien de Emma.

— Gracias por haber cuidado de mí… —Murmuró el pirata con la voz ronca, rompiendo al fin el silencio.

— No hice nada, realmente… —Replicó ella, aliviada porque no pudiera ver sus mejillas sonrosadas en aquel instante.

— Ya… —Él sonrió, acariciando la mano de ella con delicadeza. — Voy a tener que hacerme el héroe mártir más a menudo, aunque según tú, no vaya conmigo… Ha merecido la pena…

— ¿Me… Me oíste? —Murmuró la rubia, sorprendida por el uso exacto que hizo él de aquella frase que usó en su pequeña confesión cuando pensaba que estaba absolutamente inconsciente.

— Ahá… —Se relamió los labios, inspirando profundamente al reconocer el terreno. — Avísales, que echen los polvos de hada por la borda.

— ¡David! —Emma alzó la voz, captando la atención de su padre, quién asintió y abrió el pequeño saquito, dejando caer el contenido de este por la borda.

— Sujeta el timón con fuerza, mantenlo firme hasta que atravesemos el portal. —Afianzó su mano sobre la de ella, ayudándola a sujetar el timón.

Y como si una judía mágica hubiese caído al agua, un vórtice apareció en esta, arrastrándolos a su interior con una sacudida. De pronto, el paisaje dio un cambio radical. El barco se balanceó un instante, antes de recuperar toda la estabilidad y empezar a surcar las aguas con parsimonia. Frente a ellos, no muy lejos, se divisaba el inconfundible puerto de Storybrooke. El alivio recorrió a todos los ocupantes del barco, satisfechos al divisar al fin un lugar seguro.

Emma se habría unido al júbilo general, de no sentir como de repente, la mano de Garfio soltaba la suya y su cuerpo presionaba con mayor fuerza su espalda, escuchando su trabajosa respiración junto al oído.

— Killian. —Soltó el timón, girándose para quedar cara al capitán, posando una mano en su pecho y deslizando la otra por su rostro. — Estás ardiendo…

— Siempre que te tengo cerca lo estoy… —Murmuró él, tratando de sonreír con altanería, aunque las fuerzas le fallaron y de repente, todo se volvió negro. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue el grito de Emma, pidiendo ayuda.

* * *

Habína pasado ya dos semanas desde que la expedición a Nunca Jamás había terminado, y todos estaban instalados de nuevo en sus hogares de Storybrooke. La única que no había pisado todavía su piso, era Emma, lo cual tenía ya bastante preocupados a sus padres y amigos del pueblo.

Rumpelstiltskin logró fabricar el antídoto, que tuvo efecto inmediato en Mary Margaret, cuya herida remendó el doctor Whale, dejándola como nueva. Sin embargo, Garfio no tuvo tanta suerte. Su cuerpo parecía poco dispuesto a luchar, y aunque no falleció, desde que perdió la conciencia en el Jolly Roger, no había vuelto a despertar. El diagnóstico de Whale fue que había caído en un coma profundo, y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo despertarlo. La esperanza decaía poco a poco, nadie esperaba encontrar una solución, sino que cualquier día el pirata simplemente perdiera las fuerzas del todo.

Emma se pasaba los días con él, hablándole, rogándole que despertara de una maldita vez y confesándole aquello que jamás se vería capaz de decirle estando consciente. No podía perder la esperanza, ella no. Por muchas visitas que pasaran por la habitación del hospital, nadie podía levantarle el ánimo, y menos aún, conseguir que se separara de Garfio. Henry pasaba largas horas con ella, demostrando el agradecimiento que sentía por el gesto del pirata, que puso en juego su vida para salvarle a él y a su madre, sin pensarlo dos veces. Además, claro, para cuidar de su madre a su modo.

En una visita habitual, David y Mary Margaret acompañaron a Henry al hospital, empeñados en sacar a Emma de allí aunque fuera un rato, pero no había quién la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

— Mamá. —La voz de Henry se alzó entre el silencio, tras una incómoda discusión entre sus abuelos y su madre. — Creo que tengo la solución…

— ¿Qué? —Emma lo miró, arqueando ambas cejas con sorpresa, al igual que la pareja de príncipes que mostraron el mismo interés.

— Hemos tenido la solución delante todo el tiempo. —El niño señaló a sus abuelos y después, al libro de cuentos que tenía abierto a los pies de la cama frente a él. — Un beso de amor verdadero… Si es el veneno el que lo mantiene dormido, podría funcionar.

— ¡Claro! —Mary Margaret, alzó las manos, sintiéndose estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes. — Anularía cualquier hechizo o efecto mágico que lo mantenga en coma.

— Pero… —Emma titubeó, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras alternaba la mirada entre su familia y el pirata. — Yo… No sé…

— Vamos, cariño. —Su madre se acercó a ella, dedicándole una leve sonrisa. — Sé reconocer el amor verdadero cuando lo veo, y llevo dos semanas viéndolo en esta habitación de hospital… -Susurró, empleando su tono habitualmente dulce. — No es que me entusiasme la idea, y a tu padre menos todavía… —Rodó los ojos. — Pero le amas, y está claro que él también, sino, no habría sacrificado su vida por ti.

Aquello era demasiado por asimilar en apenas unos minutos, y aunque para su madre fuese obvio, para ella no lo era tanto. ¿Amor verdadero? ¿Cómo el de los cuentos de hadas? ¿Cómo el de sus padres? No, definitivamente aquello era demasiado. Sin embargo… La idea de poder salvarlo era superior a sus fuerzas e incluso sus miedos.

Inspiró profundamente, haciendo acopio de toda su resolución para inclinarse sobre el rostro de Garfio, uniendo sus labios en un lento y dulce beso, poniendo todo su sentimiento y sus ganas de salvarlo en él. Casi le dio un vuelco el corazón al sentir los cadenciosos movimientos de los labios de él, correspondiendo a su beso transcurridos unos segundos.

* * *

_N/A: Lo primero, sí, me he sacado de la manga lo del polvo de hadas especial, porque es de Campanilla y es Nunca Jamás y me tenía que inventar algo, así que no os metáis conmigo diciendo que eso no vale para abrir portales. (?) Y como veis, soy cruel, pero luego tiene su recompensa. Espero que os haya gustado, próximamente, más._


	6. Capítulo 5

_N/A: Vale, me odiáis, he tardado una eternidad en subir cap nuevo, pero por motivos personales, de falta de inspiración y esas cosas, no pude subirlo antes. Aviso ya de entrada que este cap contiene +18. Y nada, ¡a leer!_

_Disclaimer**:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon A Time y no me pertenecen. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, es puro entretenimiento._

* * *

**On Another Love: Capítulo 5.**

No era la primera vez que Garfio estaba ingresado en un hospital, y estaba más que claro, que él no servía para eso de estarse quietecito y seguir los mandatos del médico o las enfermeras. A pesar de no encontrarse en buenas condiciones físicas, ya que todavía estaba recuperándose de sus heridas y bajo vigilancia del doctor Whale, en cuanto tenía oportunidad, lograba escabullirse de la habitación. Bastaba con que Emma saliera un instante, para que al regresar, no hubiera ni rastro del pirata. Llevaban una semana con aquel jueguecito, y lo peor de todo era, que a pesar de ser capaz de minarle la paciencia, a la rubia no podía desagradarle aquello. Era la mejor prueba de que Garfio se recuperaba.

Esta vez, lo pilló in fraganti, saliendo de la habitación justo cuando ella cruzaba el pasillo de regreso a la misma, y tras mucho insistir, logró llevarlo de nuevo a esta. Era como un niño grande. Incapaz de estarse quieto, solo porque el decían que se estuviera quieto. Se echó en la cama, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

— Estás encantador con esa bata de hospital… —Se mofó Emma, riendo entre dientes.

— Muy graciosa. ¿Te encanta mirarme el culo cada vez que me levanto, verdad? —Le guiñó un ojo, llevándose como respuesta una palmadita en el hombro y un resoplido.

— A ver si aprendes a estarte quieto. Tienes a las enfermeras hartas de ti ya… —Se sentó al borde de la cama, como siempre.

— Oh, venga… Solo necesito airearme un poco. Yo sí que estoy harto de este sitio. —Masculló entre dientes, resoplando por la nariz.

— Vamos… -La rubia pasó una mano por su brazo, acariciándolo con sutileza. — Ya falta poco. No pienso dejar que te den el alta hasta que estés al cien por cien… Con tu don para meterte en líos, necesitas estar perfectamente.

— Estoy perfectamente. —Replicó, tan orgulloso como siempre.

— Sí, claro… —Murmuró ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No me crees? Ven aquí y te lo demuestro… —Hizo un gesto con el índice, indicándole que se acercara, dedicándole una sonrisita picarona.

— No, que me lías… —Le sacudió la mano, removiéndose algo nerviosa en el sitio. Sabía bien que si se ponía insistente, acabarían haciendo cosas que no debían en una habitación de hospital.

— Anda… —La miró con cara de pena, exageradamente teatral, como todo él y alargó la mano para agarrarla de la camiseta, tirando suavemente de ella. — Yo necesito que me cuides tú… No las enfermeras…

— Tú lo que tienes es mucho morro, pirata… —Replicó ella, aunque dejó que tirara de ella sin oponer resistencia, hasta que sus rostros se rozaron.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice el uno al otro, antes de iniciar un lento beso, fundiendo sus bocas como tantas veces antes. Él deslizó la mano hasta su mejilla, sujetándola para mantener sus rostros bien unidos, embriagándose de su aroma y la suavidad de sus labios, tan cálidos como siempre. Ella descendió una mano por su cuello, deslizando los dedos por la base de este hasta su pecho, arrancándole un ronco ronroneo.

Habían sido demasiados días separados, desde su primera y única vez. Tendrían que haber sentido como aquel deseo y la innegable atracción sexual disminuían al haber consumado, al fin, pero fue justo al contrario. Desde que Garfio había despertado del coma, hacía ya diez días, cada vez que cruzaban miradas, era fuego contra fuego. Un simple roce o un casto beso, daba paso a un momento de descontrol, que siempre tenían que frenar con todo su esfuerzo, recordándose donde estaban.

Emma deshizo el beso, siendo, por enésima vez, la voz de la razón. Las respiraciones de ambos ya estaban algo aceleradas, entremezclándose por la cercanía.

— No… —Advirtió, al ver las intenciones en los picarones ojos azules de Garfio.

— Oh, vamos… Es de noche, apenas hay gente… Y te mueres de ganas, como yo. —Añadió lo último en un tono ronco, que dejaba clara su excitación.

— Estamos en un hospital. —Replicó ella, sin saber cómo podía sorprenderse. Era Garfio. No conocía lo que era el decoro o la decencia, ni por asomo.

— ¿Y eso no te excita? —Alzó ambas cejas, dedicándole una sonrisilla. — Sabes que merecerá la pena… —Susurró junto a su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de este con lentitud, arrancándole un suspiro placentero que no pudo contener.

— No me líes, pirata… —Murmuró ella, empezando a perder la cabeza. Él sabía cómo hacerla caer, y lo peor, es que era plenamente consciente de ello.

— ¿No me echas de menos? Porque yo sí… Daría lo que fuera por volver a estar dentro de ti. —Acompañó cada palabra de un suave y lento beso en su mejilla, descendiendo paulatinamente hacia su cuello. — ¿No quieres sentir esa conexión otra vez? ¿Sentirme tuyo? —Delineó un costado de su cuello con la lengua, insistente como nadie.

Emma no podía razonar. No con él susurrándole todo aquello mientras la adoraba beso tras beso, dejándole sentir su húmeda lengua en aquella zona tan erógena de su cuerpo. Hundió una mano en su pelo, jugueteando con este entre los dedos, una nueva costumbre y manía que había adquirido en esos días. Claudicó en cuanto él le mordisqueó el cuello, haciéndola jadear de puro deseo.

— Eres… —Separó su rostro del de Garfio, acusándolo con la mirada, al tiempo que lo devoraba con esta, ansiosa. — Te odio. —Masculló, antes de ponerse en pie.

Bajo la atenta y divertida mirada del pirata, Emma asomó la cabeza por la puerta, comprobando que el pasillo estaba desierto. No podía creer que de verdad fuese a cometer tal locura. Pero el efecto de Garfio era así, siempre acababa haciendo alguna estupidez. Cerró la puerta, echando las cortinas de la única cristalera que daba al pasillo y regresó a la cama, nerviosa, para que mentir.

— Eres un completo liante, nos van a pillar y te voy a matar. —Lo acusó, resoplando profundamente. La volvía loca, no había más.

— Deja de quejarte y ven aquí… —Garfio se hizo a un lado, aprovechando que la cama era ancha y cabían los dos, para dejarle espacio. No sería la primera vez que ella se quedaba dormida a su lado, desde que le habían quitado las vías y no había riesgo de enredarse con nada.

La rubia se quitó las botas, subiéndose a la cama para echarse a su lado. Alzó su zurda, deslizándola por la barba de dos días que adornaba el rostro del pirata, la cual ella misma le ayudó a perfilarse tras despertar del coma.

— Estamos locos… —Murmuró, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules durante unos segundos.

— La vida sin emoción, no merece la pena. —Replicó él, deslizando la mano bajo su camiseta para poder palpar la calidez y suavidad de su cuerpo, aquel al que tanto echaba de menos.

Antes de que pudiera quejarse de nuevo, la calló con un beso, uno que distaba de ser lento y calmo. La asaltó sin reservas, buscando su lengua nada más catar sus labios, jugueteando con esta, succionándola y chupándola con ansia. Ella correspondió con la misma pasión, deslizando los dedos hasta su nuca para tomarle de esta, pegándose a su cuerpo con desesperación.

El pirata descendió la mano hasta toparse con la cinturilla de los jeans de ella, resoplando por la nariz. Eran francamente prácticos para que admirara su perfecto trasero cada vez que iba y venía, pero en ese instante, le resultaban muy inapropiados. Alcanzó a desabrochárselos, y ella captó la indirecta al instante, removiéndose para quitárselos a tirones y dejarlos caer al suelo. Garfio pudo continuar entonces su travesía, colando la mano entre las piernas de ella para rozarla por encima de la lencería, percibiendo su humedad a pesar de esta. Apartó la mano de entre sus piernas para posarla en el colchón, echándose sobre ella.

Y sin dejar de devorarle la boca, Emma recorrió toda su espalda con movimientos ansiosos. Tiró de los nudos que mantenían la bata en su sitio, deshaciéndose de ella con facilidad. Giró sobre sí misma, quedando ahora ella encima y apartó la bata de entre ambos, dejando que se arremolinara a sus pies. Era consciente del espíritu dominante de Garfio, solo hacía falta verle y una noche con él, bastó para cerciorarse de ello, pero en esa ocasión se iba a tener que contener y dejarla llevar las riendas. No pensaba arriesgarse con la herida de su abdomen, todavía algo delicada. Él hizo ademán de volver a ponerse encima con un gruñido, pero ella lo sujetó por los hombros, manteniéndolo en su sitio.

— Hoy no… —Susurró al deshacer el beso, aprovechando para descender los labios por su cuello, repartiendo húmedos besos por este. — ¿No querías que te cuidara yo? Pues eso voy a hacer… —Añadió en un tono que a él le resultó terriblemente sensual. Lo suficiente como para no insistir una sola vez en cambiar de postura.

La dejó hacer, deseoso por saber que tenía para él. Emma descendió ambas manos, desde sus hombros, hasta sus pectorales, al tiempo que sus besos iban por el mismo camino, dedicándose ahora a besar el centro de su pecho. Siguió bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo, acariciándole al tiempo que repartía besos por su piel, que ardía bajo sus labios. Notó como se tensó cuando alcanzó su cintura, la cual delineó con la lengua.

Tenía su erección justo enfrente, apuntándola con el mismo descaro que profería todo su dueño. Recorrió toda su extensión con un par de dedos, haciéndole estremecerse y proferir un suave gemido. Substituyó los dedos por su lengua, recorriéndolo de la base hasta la punta, la cual rodeó lentamente, humedeciéndola. Garfio se retorció bajo ella, agarrándose a las sábanas y se mordió el labio para ahogar otro gemido. Sin embargo, cuando sintió la boca de Emma rodeando la punta de su miembro, chupándolo con lentitud, fue incapaz de callarse. Gimió roncamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y alzó las caderas para ir a su encuentro.

Aquello era como uno de sus mejores sueños eróticos. La boca de Emma era tan cálida y húmeda como otra parte de su cuerpo a la cual ya le tenía cierto cariño, pero eran los movimientos de su lengua los que le iban a hacer perder la razón. La rubia dejó que su boca se deslizarla por aquella dura erección, hasta tenerla prácticamente entera en la boca, para luego rehacer el camino, repitiendo dicho gesto una y otra vez. Obraba con deliberada lentitud, dejando que el pirata se retorciera de placer bajo ella, removiéndose y tensándose con cada cambio de ritmo.

Incapaz de contenerse, Garfio acabó tomando el control, siendo él quién marcaba el ritmo al mover las caderas cada vez que sentía los labios de ella sobre su miembro otra vez, introduciéndoselo en la boca para buscar su calor de nuevo. Y justo cuando estaba encontrando un ir y venir adecuado a sus necesidades, Emma abandonó su erección, gateando sobre su cuerpo para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Anticipándose a las quejas del que parecía iba a ser un amante exigente, se deshizo de su camiseta y el sujetador con rapidez, dándole otro entretenimiento a su inquieto pirata, cuya mano no tardó en ir a parar a uno de sus pechos. Hizo ademán e incorporarse, pero ella le facilitó la tarea, captando sus intenciones y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para ofrecerle su pecho libre, el cual asaltó con la boca sin más dilación.

Lamió su pecho con avidez, recorriendo toda su extensión con la lengua antes de centrar toda la atención en su pezón, el cual succionó y mordisqueó, tirando de él entre los dientes al separarse unos segundos para recobrar el aliento. Sus hábiles dedos imitaban cada movimiento de su boca en el otro pecho de la rubia, pellizcando y tirando de su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, arrancándole suaves gemidos que a él le sonaban a gloria.

— Killian… —Emma jadeó su nombre en medio de un gemido, justo contra su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. La volvía loca, no había más, era capaz de encontrar los puntos más erógenos de su cuerpo y torturarlos hasta el punto de hacerla olvidar donde se encontraban.

Oírla gemir su nombre, era sin duda, lo más erótico y a la vez romántico que el pirata podría haber escuchado nunca. Abandonó uno de sus pechos para deslizar la lengua por todo su cuello, buscando aquel punto en el que este se unía con su hombro para mordisquear ese pequeño hueco, besándolo y lamiéndolo después. Ascendió, hasta el punto donde su cuello se unía a su mandíbula, cerca de la parte baja de su oreja, dedicándose a un punto erógeno que descubrió en ella la primera vez que tuvo oportunidad para dedicarse a descubrir los rincones de su cuerpo.

Trazó la línea de su columna con la mano, liberando así su otro pecho, acabando por enredar los dedos en su lencería. Se despojó de la última prenda de ropa entre ambos de un tirón, dejando que la rubia la pateara hasta perderse a sus pies.

— ¿No me vas a dejar mandar? —Replicó él, tirando del lóbulo de su oreja por enésima vez, jadeando acelerado contra su oído.

— No. —La rubia ocultó una sonrisita, besándole la mejilla lentamente, al tiempo que movía las caderas, rozando su húmedo sexo contra la resbaladiza erección de él, cubierta con su propia saliva.

El profundo y gutural sonido que emanó del pecho de Garfio fue la última provocación que necesitó Emma. Alzó suavemente las caderas, colando una mano entre ambos para sujetarle el miembro y descendió las caderas paulatinamente, haciéndolo entrar en ella. Obró con tal lentitud, que los gemidos de ambos fueron prolongados y lastimeros, fruto de la desesperación.

— Se acabó. —Sentenció el pirata, cuyos ojos parecían haberse oscurecido a causa del deseo y el placer. Posó la mano en la cadera de ella, sujetándola con firmeza y se apoyó con el antebrazo contrario en el colchón. Sin esperar a que ella reaccionara, alzó las caderas, clavándose en su interior con fuerza.

Ella podría haber insistido en llevar las riendas, pero la verdad es que prefería que eso lo hiciera él. Dejó que dominara aun estando debajo, amoldándose a los bruscos envites de sus caderas para descender cada vez que el subía, yendo a su encuentro. Pronto tomaron un ritmo rápido e intenso, buscando el placer del otro en cada movimiento. Al principio consiguieron acallar sus gemidos, pero con el transcurso de los minutos fue cada vez más y más complicado, hasta que el placer acabó nublándoles el juicio y ya les dio exactamente igual si los escuchaban.

La rubia resistió todo el tiempo que su cuerpo estuvo dispuesto a concederle, antes de entregarse por completo y culminar con un intenso orgasmo que sacudió su cuerpo, haciendo que su sexo se contrajera con fuerza, apretando el miembro de su amante. Garfio se tensó, embistiéndola con mayor fuerza, ansioso por liberarse, pero al mismo tiempo, deseoso de aguantar un poco más en aquel momento previo al abismo. Alcanzó el orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de ella con una última embestida, antes de relajarse de sopetón, soltándola.

Emma se dejó caer hacia delante, acomodándose sobre el cuerpo del pirata, mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento. El pecho de él tembló ligeramente cuando se echó a reír, de forma ronca y entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

— Menos mal que no querías… Se te ha notado en la discreción… —Se mofó, relamiéndose los labios y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, regodeándose en aquel momento de gloria.

— Idiota. —Masculló ella, aunque acabó por reír ligeramente, ladeando el rostro para besar uno de sus pectorales con cariño.

Muy a su pesar, Emma alzó las caderas para hacer que Garfio saliera de ella y recuperó su ropa, vistiéndose bajo la atenta mirada del pirata. Lo ayudó a él a colocarse el camisón de nuevo, y se echó en la cama a su lado.

— Si hubiésemos esperado, ahora podríamos dormir desnudos y no ir corriendo… —Murmuró ella, deslizando un pulgar por la mejilla de él, anonadada con sus ojos azules y aquella fija mirada que él le dedicaba.

— Para eso tendremos tiempo cuando salga, ¿no? —Replicó él, reordenándole la melena rubia con sus dedos, jugueteando con uno de sus mechones entre estos.

— Supongo que sí… —Se relamió los labios, suspirando profundamente. La verdad es que no tenía idea de que iban a hacer cuando él saliera del hospital. Parecía que estaban en una burbuja desde su regreso de Neverland, y regresar al mundo real podría no ser tan agradable como ese universo paralelo.

— Y que conste que sigo queriendo salir de aquí desesperadamente, aunque me des sexo exhibicionista en la cama… —Apuntó, arrancándole a ella una mala mirada seguida de una sonrisita divertida.

— Anda, duérmete ya… Que se suponía que estabas de reposo y yo vigilándote. —Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero él la retuvo, acomodándose junto a ella para rodearla con un brazo y estrecharla contra él.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? Estás cuidando de mí… —Le robó un lento y suave beso, acariciando su cintura con delicadeza.

Ella sonrió, devolviéndole el beso y se refugió en su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma entremezclado con aquel sutil aroma a sexo que lo hacía aún más irresistible. Alzó una mano, hundiéndola entre el pelo revuelto de él, acariciándoselo con mimo, pendiente de cómo su respiración iba relajándose hasta tornarse pausada y profunda, cerciorándose de que se había quedado dormido.

* * *

_N/A: Sí, quería un cap con sexo guay, ¿se ha notado mucho? Tocaba un poquito de acción de la buena, que tanto sufrimiento no me sienta bien. Espero que os haya gustado el momento de desenfreno Captain Swan. Próximamente, más y mejor._


End file.
